Manhã
by arisusagi
Summary: Snow was falling outside and the heater could do a better job, but none of them really cared; they prefered to cuddle underneath the thickest blanket Nishinoya could find in his house's cupboards.


Well, it's the first time I post something here.  
>I wrote this fanfiction in portuguese and my friend Julia (chalkytalkie) translated it to me, since my english is not good at all.<br>The portuguese version was posted on Nyah Fanfiction, and SocialSpirit.  
>Hope you like it ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was dark. Dark and warm, and smelling like him. Nishinoya rolled up to his side, fluctuating between dreams and consciousness, making a great effort to open his eyes.<p>

When he realized, he was already awake. He stretched, and yawned loudly, holding one of the strong arms that were wrapped around his waist. Asahi slept peacefully behind him, his breathing slow and heavy.

They were in Nishinoya's room, sharing the small single bed. Snow was falling outside and the heater could do a better job, but none of them really cared; they prefered to cuddle underneath the thickest blanket Nishinoya could find in his house's cupboards.

Nishinoya remembered trying to solve his math homework with his boyfriend's help, but they were both too tired to think about numbers. Asahi stayed at Nishinoya's insistence, after being promised they would wake up early the next day to finish what they had started.

Sharing a bed was something ordinary in their lives, even if they weren't doing anything sexual. Asahi wasn't very comfortable with that idea, and Nishinoya respected it.

He shifted a little, trying to get off his left arm. Staying in this position with his boyfriend was great, but Nishinoya's shoulder kinda hurt. Asahi grumbled, squeezing his arm and pulling him closer. Noya sighed, feeling the other's beard brush against his nape.

With a little effort he managed to turn to Asahi and wrap his neck with his arms. He was beautiful with his long, loose brown hair covering part of his serene face. Nishinoya stared at him for long minutes, thinking of his luck in having someone like Asahi.

They had been together for a little over 4 months; everything had started with a few kisses in the the cinema, something coincidental, almost as if it was planned. The actual start of their relationship was a week afterwards, with Nishinoya being the one who asked. He seemed very self-assured when doing it – but that attitude concealed a huge fear of rejection.

Azumane opened his eyes, snapping his boyfriend out of his thoughts. He rubbed his face with one of his hands, pulling him closer with his left arm.

"Yuu..." Asahi said, his voice husky with sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's still early, let's sleep." Noya caressed his cheek tenderly, sliding his fingers to his chin.

"What about your homework?" Asahi said, pressing his head against Nishinoya's chest.

"We can do that later." he whispered, pressing his lips against his forehead.

Nishinoya was a clingy person; he liked to show his affection through physical contact, specially with his teammates – the small slaps in the back exchanged whenever they scored a point were more than enough for him. However, things were different with Asahi – he loved to hug him, press his head against his chest and wrap his arms around his waist. He could stay like that for hours, breathing in Asahi's scent and listening to his heartbeat while petting his head with his fingertips. The hugs brought in a feeling of safety, making Nishinoya forget about all his problems.

He lay there for a while, absently running his hand through Asahi's back and inhaling the scent of his hair. It was a mild fragrance similar to strawberry, which suited him, in a way.

Asahi was too gentle, in spite of his intimidating appearance. He was also very shy - which was why he didn't stand up to the rumors that ran throughout the school.

_"He's like a bear"_ he concluded, chuckling softly.

"Hm?" Asahi mumbled, lifting his head. "What is it?"

"It's nothing" Nishinoya answered, burying his fingers in his hair. Asahi touched his collarbone with his forehead, closing his eyes without any more questions. Noya gazed at him with a smile on his face.

Asahi was an amazing person, and apparently the only one who wasn't aware of it. Any compliments made to him were answered with a "it's not like that" followed by an embarassed thanks. It wasn't modesty – Asahi simply didn't consider himself worthy of receiving them. It was frustrating to watch that scene repeat itself so many times, specially to Nishinoya. Why didn't Asahi recognize all of his many qualities?

Nishinoya decided he would talk to Asahi about what he liked about him – he'd talk about everything, from his physique to the small quirks that showed what an adorable person he was. He'd do it in that same day, as soon as they woke up.

His thoughts started to get cloudy, his eyelids heavy; he had no other option but to fall asleep again. He snuggled against his boyfriend, covering their shoulders with the blanket.

His math homework would have to wait till later.


End file.
